The present invention relates generally to support devices for mounting articles upon erected fence structures, and more particularly to an improved support device useful as a fencing accessory for mounting articles upon a hollow fence post with effective weight distribution throughout the post and without interfering with lateral rail connections in place upon the post.
Fencing has traditionally been used to define land boundaries and confine certain land areas requiring restricted passage. Historically made of solid wood materials formed into post members that are spaced apart and stationed in upright positions assembled together with associated rail members that are laterally arranged and connected between successive posts, fencing construction has recently turned to more durable materials, such as metals and plastics, to build and erect fencing systems that are stronger, longer lasting and generally more economical than their wooden counterparts. The post and rail members constructed of these alternative metals and plastics are typically formed having a hollow configuration, often being either rectangular or circular in their cross section, with the posts, because of their upright disposition, being required to have an end cap for sealing the open tops of the respective posts in the fence. Made accordingly to cover and close the open top of the hollow fence post, these end caps have further come in a variety of ornamental designs and provide the assembled fence with an attractive, uniform appearance.
While these ornamental end caps have for the most part been effective in sealing the tops of the hollow fence posts and providing an aesthetically pleasing look to the overall fence construction, they have not generally been capable of providing additional structural support for mounting decorative articles and other items of a landscaping nature upon the fence post. Some prior art fence post supports of this type have been devised, such as those shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,196 to Wright for a Fence Post End Cap and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,886 to Considine for a Post-Mounted Hanging Device. While these and other prior art fence post support devices have been designed for mounting or hanging of articles in connection with standing fence posts, including those of hollow configuration, the structural features of these prior art devices have been somewhat complicated in their fitted coupling to the fence post and have been specifically designed to fit those standing fence posts that are erected alongside of the intermediate fencing material, be it the Cyclone® fencing in the aforestated Wright patent or the wooden beam and plank fencing in the aforestated Considine patent, rather than those hollow fence posts widely used today that are made and erected to directly engage and hold a plurality of lateral rail members within the walls of the fence post on opposite or contiguous sides thereof. The prior art fence support devices do not afford the effective fitted engagement of these types of hollow fence posts intended to engage and hold lateral rail members in the assembled fence construction, and accordingly, there is a need for an improved fence post mounting device that will effectively allow mounting or hanging of decorative articles and other ornamental objects upon such a hollow fence post member without interfering with or being obstructed by its lateral rail connections.